Windstorm: A warriors fan story
by ShiningClaw1212
Summary: Im sorry if it didnt make sence      this is the first story i've ever written


Windstorm leaped to the top of the rocks. Robinstar raised her head proudly.

"From now on you will be my deputy."

Windstorm staggered, _Deputy? Am I ready?_

"Thank you, I didn't know I was experienced enough, but I will strive to take Ivystripe's place. "

Hurt and sadness clouded Robinstar's eyes. Windstorm bowed his head in grief. Ivystripe was his father, with his sister Rosepetal and mother Stonesong; they were devastated when greencough took DragonClan's loyal deputy.

"This meeting is over; Windstorm will sort out the patrols."

Robinstar stared to pad back to her den in the moss shrouded tree. Windstorm saw his denmates come up, expecting something. _I have to sort out the patrols now? StarClan, please give me the strength!_

"Okay, Softfur, you take Goosepaw and Bluetail on hunting patrol, and I'll go with Redears border patrol, so then Mousestripe can lead tomorrows dawn patrol."

Redear dashed off to gather the patrol. Windstorm sighed. This was harder then it looked. Then he was angry with himself, _Deputy, that's me, if I'm not sure what I'm doing then I could lead my clan to ciaos! _

_**Chapter 2 **_

Rosepetal stretched. The air had a wonderful, renewed sent. She met Cloudheart outside the bushes that surrounded the camp,

"Hunting?"Cloudheart asked.

Rosepetal nodded. Rosepetal watched Windstorm walk out of the warrior's den. She wanted to go hunting because, maybe it was imagination, but Windstorm never put her on any patrol. She always enjoyed a nice dawn patrol to warm her up. Ivystripe understood that, but why was Windstorm so content on making her do nothing? Rosepetal walked back into the forest.

The mouse could not escape her claws now, Rosepetal leaped. The mouse darted but Rosepetal already killed it. Rosepetal gathered her pray and padded quietly back to the camp. Perking her ears, she heard something. Rustling in the bushes showed her where the intruder was. The sound was defiantly a cat. _No one else is around, and I'm still far from the camp, StarClan forbid I die! I must protect my clan. _

Rosepetal pounced. She landed on a surprised, gray-blue tom. The tom yowled in fear.

"This is_ my_ territory, rouge." Rosepetal hissed.

The tom choked out "I'm sorry! Clans live here?"

"Yes, this is DragonClan's territory, now, _get off!"_

"DragonClan?" The tom said almost excitedly.

"I have to take you to Robinstar. She'll know what to do."

The tom stared into her green eyes, His ice blue eyes never wavering from hers.

"Please, I would explain if I could, but"

The tom looked wistfully at the sky, Rosepetal, for some reason, could not find hostility anymore.

"Actually, tell me about yourself."

The words sounded awkward, but she couldn't help be curious. The tom lay down on the bare, dirt floor.

"My name is Rain," The tom started.

"I grew up in the mountains in a tribe. I saw the deviation of my tribe clawed apart by one cat, I lost so much."

Rain's eyes clouded, Rosepetal couldn't help feeling sorry. Then she remembered.

"Robinstar still needs to see you."

_**CHAPTER 3**_

Windstorm watched Rosepetal lead a rouge cat into the camp

"What do you think you're doing?" Windstorm hissed as she walked past.

Robinstar came out of the tree, and glared at the rouge.

"I've heard of you, Rain. You've trespassed on my territory and ignored my boarders and you are in the heart of my camp, what do you want if you're so against the warrior code."

Rain bowed his head politely.

"The sake of your clan is in the paws of a cat whose eyes are blinded, I must speak more with you."

Robinstar's ear twitched towards her den and they both stalked into the den. Windstorm fallowed.

"Only Robinstar" Rain hissed.

Windstorm look at him, shocked. He looked at Robinstar.

"I'll tell about it later." She promised.

"I am deputy; I have the right to know about it." Windstorm said angrily.

"Why, don't we have a grumpy one today?" Rain joked.

Windstorm glared at him, neck fur bristling. Robinstar got between the two.

"Now, StarClan has brought Rain here for a reason. I will tell you about it, as little or as much as I would like." She said coolly "You aren't leader yet, Windstorm."

Windstorm watched the two cats walk into the den, anger bubbled up inside.

_How could they? I'm deputy! Am I just for sorting out patrols?_

"She just wants to find out herself, you should respect that."

Windstorm whipped around to see Icepelt, his best friend. Her light blue eyes met his. She rubbed against him.

"You know, Rosepetal asked me why you weren't putting her on any patrols."

Windstorm thought of his sister's beautiful cream, pink pelt and her green eyes. He couldn't think of her in battle, she was too sweet!

"I couldn't live with myself if she got hurt."

"She would do it to protect her clan." Icepelt's voice broke into a purr. "You always staking her like prey, give Rosepetal some space to herself. Why don't you invite her for dawn patrol?"

_**CHAPTER 4**_

Rosepetal felt like a kit. Windstorm only invited her on patrol because Icetail told him to. She sighed. Her brother loves Icetail, there was no hiding that. Mousestripe lead the patrol along the only other clan's border, StormClan. All was quiet, like usual. The two clans didn't fight much, but they were always careful about the borders. Rouge cats always came through here, some hostile and itching to fight. Rain proved how simple it was to find the clans. Rosepetal didn't need a second look at Windstorm's blazing yellow eyes to know that he was envious that he didn't get to hear Rain's wisdom. Robinstar had announced that Rain was a guest and he was willing to hunt and take on some of the apprentice jobs in turn of staying. _Rain,_ she only had to think about his name to make her mind vision his ice blue eyes and sleek blue-gray fur. Some feeling stabbed her heart, something she could not make out. _Anger? No, I'm not angry at him._ Her head slumped with shame, _Love._ What would Windstorm think of her if she had fallen in love with a rouge cat she barely knew? She could already vision his long claws grapping the soil and anger and disbelief in his narrowed yellow eyes. Shuddering, she shook herself and caught up on the patrol.

Robinstar called Windstorm into her den. Windstorm quickly finished his mouse and walked into her den.

"Hello, Robinstar." He said respectfully, but Robinstar's amber, narrowed eyes told him she wasn't happy.

"Do I have a kit for a deputy?" She muttered. Windstorm's head hung, he did act like an arrogant kit.

"I didn't mean to, I just-"

"You just _what_?"

Windstorm flinched. "I just wanted to know what he had to say. The only thing I really do is set patrols, it's boring."

Robinstar stood up from her bedding, shocked. "Windstorm, a deputy does so much more than that. A deputy is there for the leader to have a second opinion and if something was to happen to _me_, you would take my place. Feel grateful that you don't have to do half of all that, everything has been peaceful."

_I thought I could help her do everything_

Padding out, he noticed Robinstar was following. Robinstar leaped to the rocks that were covered in the velvet like moss.

"Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the highstones."

Cats began to file into the mossy clearing and separated into sections of friends, mates and kits and more.

"Buzzardkit and Cherrykit, please come up here." She beckoned them with her tail.

The two exited kits tumbled and clumsily up the rocks. Buzzardkit got to the top first, with his striped pelt sleek and groomed fur. Cherrykit followed and her dappled tortoiseshell fur gleaming.

"My warrior ancestors, I hope you help these kits learn the way of the warrior code."

She moved her head from the sky to the kits, "From now on, until your warrior names, you shall be known as and Cherrypaw and Buzzardpaw."

Chores of chanting filled the mossy hollow. The kits apprentices name were ringing round the stones. Robinstar waved her tail for silence.

"Now, Windstorm, you trained Bluetail well, I hope you pass that that knowledge to Buzzardkit. And Cherrypaw, Rosepetal would make a good mentor. Rosepetal, I hope you learn a lot from your first apprentice. They can be a burden."

Cherrypaw ran excitedly to Rosepetal and stood in front of her. They licked each other and stood side by side.

Buzzardpaw tumbled down the rocks and ill temperedly walked to Windstorm. Aloud he muttered "Windstorm? I wanted Mousestripe!"

Windstorm still licked him, but Buzzardkit didn't respond.

Robinstar shook her head.

_**Chapter 5**_

Cherrypaw and Rosepetal were dragging moss into the clearing.

"So, as apprentices, we take care of the elders, right?"

Rosepetal nodded, "You, Buzzardpaw and Goosepaw now share this responsibility."

_Am I doing this right? What if I forget to teach her something? What will I do?_

Cherrypaw's fluffy fur stood on end. A mouse darted across the path and Rosepetal quickly killed it in one blow.

"We'll hunt latter, it's okay."

Soon they were at camp. They headed to the elders den.

Three elderly cats huddled together.

"Here you go, Cherrypaw everyday you and the others will come here and take care of them, clear their bedding and hunt for them."

A battle scared tom with long dark whiskers snorted. "Shouldn't the apprentice be giving us the moss?" The tom looked straight at Cherrypaw. "What do you think you're doing? Why is your mentor doing your work?"

Cherrypaw squealed, ran and hid behind Rosepetal. A long furred red she-cat ran her long, fluffy tail along the cranky tom's back "Now Blackwhisker, She was a kit yesterday. She needs to learn."

The red she-cat looked at Cherrypaw. "Poor little thing, come on out, I'll protect you from the big, grumpy elder."

Blackwhisker prodded her ear. "Shut up, Foxfur." He said lazily.

Foxfur leaned close to Cherrypaw, "He's grumpy because he's not young anymore so seeing you in your youth makes his joints hurt."

Blackwhisker glared at her with burning amber eyes and they shut again as he tried to sleep.

A blind, white she-cat stared in Cherrypaw's direction. "So your brother is Buzzardpaw?"

Cherrypaw looked up from the moss she was making into bedding. "Yeah, he's mousebrained. "

Blackwhisker looked up, "He's stubborn, and that's for sure. Maybe that's why Robinstar gave him to Windstorm, because StarClan knows what a handful he was for me."

The white blind she-cat looked far off. Cherrypaw asked "What's your name?"

The white she-cat looked up. "Snowfall; I retired a while ago after we settled the borders with StormClan."

Cherrypaw nodded. "Okay, anything else?"

Blackwhisker shook his head, "Your brother already fed us some squirrels, tough and old, You'd think with a hunter like Windstorm, he could bring in a rabbit!"

Foxfur shook her head, "You can go now."

Rosepetal told her they were hunting tomorrow so to rest up, they were going to practice.

_**Chapter 6**_

Moonlight bathed the hollow with a creamy white light. Windstorm was hunting in his dream. Everything was like mist as soon as we walked through. The mouse he caught was huge. He looked up. The misty forest was replaced by a darkened hollow, and an unnatural light gleamed.

Two gray purple eyes shone from the bushes. "Who's there?" Windstorm yowled. The glittering eyes blinked and they were gone, on the other side of the bushes.

_What in StarClan's name is _that_?_

The eyes disappeared, but Windstorm couldn't help the itching feeling of being watched by the cold eyes.He ran towards the misty forest, when he came to a misty area, he stopped. Looking ahead, he saw what looked like the shadow of a cat. Squinting, Windstorm was able to see the faint lines of the back of a cat. The new cat turned and showed its face. With a gasp, he awoke from his dream, panting.

Icepelt murmured, "Stop fidgeting."

Windstorm couldn't get the cat out of his head all day. The sleek fur and ice blue eyes, _Rain!_

_What does it mean?_ _And, what did those eyes mean? It felt like they were burning into my pelt like he was watching prey! Is it an omen from StarClan?_

_**Chapter 7**_

Rosepetal opened her eyes. Rain was standing at the exit of the warriors den. His broad shoulders shifted uneasily. Rosepetal walked over to him. Rubbing against him, she stood with him. It had been a moon since Rain had arrived, and it was pretty obvious that the two had feelings for each other.

Rain looked at her, "Can we talk?"

Rosepetal nodded, they walked through the fern tunnel. They padded quietly in the dawn's soft creamy light. Rain sighed.

"What?"

"It's just, I don't know if I should love you."

Hurt and sadness clouded Rain's ice blue eyes. Rosepetal licked his muzzle. Rain still stared ahead.

Rain bowed his head. "I don't think I should tell you, it's a long story."

Rosepetal sat down. "I will listen." Rain sat next to her.

"I lived in a tribe called WhisperingRiver. Our only friends were the SoftSnow. But we weren't the only tribes there. There was also the tribe of HardStones, a strong-willed tribe and loyal. But then-"Rain stopped to spit. "The tribe of BlazingFire. Cold hearted and proud of everything they did, even killing."

Rosepetal's green eyes grew wide with shock. "They killed cats? And were proud of it? That's mousebrained!"

Rain continued, "Everything was fine besides that band of bloodthirsty maggots. There was peace for a long time, until prey got scarce on mine and HardStones land. We were forced to go to our friends, we had to share land. WhisperingRiver joined SoftSnow and HardStones joined BlazingFire, sadly, we were never able to return. Our land was destroyed by an earthquake. So my tribe and SoftSnow became the tribe of Ice and HardStones and BlazingFire became the tribe of Lava. We battled, and lost. Embertail, The tribe of lava's leader told us we had three sunrises until our land was his. I decided I would find new territory."

Suddenly his eyes clouded, Rosepetal saw how much uncomfortable topic this was for Rain.

"Oceaneyes joined my quest"

"Oceaneyes?"

"My best friend, I loved her so much, but she was the tribe of Ice's healer, she couldn't leave. She left training and her way of life to join me. The second day on the quest, while I was hunting, I heard the most blood chilling yowl of pain. I rushed just in time to see Oceaneyes dying at the feet of a fox."  
>Rosepetal understood now, Rain already had a mate, so he felt nervous to have a new one when he lost someone so dear.<p>

"I brought her back to the tribe; they spat on me and hissed. Many believed I was a traitor for leaving my tribe in such a time of need. Only Jaysong, our actual healer was calm. Our ancestors told her, she said it was out of her love and it was not his fault she died. Silentsnow, the leader banished me from the tribe. I abandon my true name for the name Rain because I what I would miss the most now would be the sound of rain. I wish I had Oceaneyes, she loved me so dearly, but her life was so short lived."

"I'm so sorry."

"Bravo, bravo! What a touching story!" came a new voice.

They both turned to see Windstorm. Rosepetal sat up, "Why are you here?"

"Come on, we have to get back to the Clan"

"But why-?"

"Go!" Windstorm hissed.

Rosepetal stood her ground. "Whatever you have to say to Windstorm, I can hear."

_**Chapter 8**_

Rain got in the middle of the two quarreling littermates. "Now, if Windstorm wants to talk to me privately, that's fine. Come on Rosepetal, Cherrypaw isn't going to get rid of all that excitement easily, she's very eager to start hunting, best be off."

Rosepetal looked at him, sadly. She walked with her tail dragging on the ground through the bushes. Rain looked at Windstorm.

"What is it that you want?"

"What do you think you're doing?" Windstorm hissed.

Rain ears twitched. "What? Rosepetal?"

Windstorm was surprise he knew that, _there is something off about this cat…..but what is it?_

"Yes, get away from her, rouge." With that, Windstorm stomped into the underbrush.

"You're not going to ask about the dream?" Rain called.

Windstorm's blood stopped, _He knows?_

"I don't know what you're talking about!" He lied. Windstorm began to dash, not looking back. Rain's voice seemed to echo in his head, but as he listened, they were new words. _Don't let yourself be blinded by power; it can only bring trouble and needless bloodshed._

Windstorm stopped to rest, panting he looked around. He nearly jumped out of his pelt when he saw Rain in front of him.

"Remember what I've said, you need the knowledge." Rain walked away in direction of the camp.

Windstorm was happy when he got back to camp, for a rest. Walking to the warriors den, he saw Buzzardpaw zoom in front of him.

Buzzardpaw ran circles around him. "Guess what? I learned how to hunt with Cherrypaw and Rosepetal, can we go hunting, please?"

Windstorm sighed, he hoped Buzzardpaw would be tired from training.

"Fine." Windstorm growled "But let me eat." He picked up a scrawny mouse. He picked the worst prey because he had done nothing today for his clan. He felt bad about skipping a patrol so he could spy on Rosepetal and Rain.

_**Chapter 9**_

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey, join beneath the highstones for a Clan meeting."

The words echoed once or twice as the cats filed out of their dens and gathered. Robinstar looked uneasily around. "Rain." She said in a shallow voice that cracked.

"Please join me up here."

Rain leaped up easily. _Why him and not me?_ Windstorm hissed in thought.

Robinstar's eyes grew with uneasily around. "Rain, you have been here for a while, I think you understand how our clan works-"

_Yes!_ Windstorm thought happily_ she's going to throw him out!_

"I-I think you should have a warrior name."

Windstorm stumbled._ Warrior name?_

Rain was shocked, too.

"Robinstar, I don't think that's necessary-"

"No. I want you to have a warrior name. No cat could doubt your loyalty to DragonClan." Robinstar quickly ended the argument, to Windstorms disappointment.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to watch over this cat, even though he has not been with us the longest, no one can doubt his courage and bravery. I wish you to make him a warrior."

Looking down, she met Rain's ice blue eyes. "From now on, you shall be known as Raintalon. StarClan honors your loyalty to your clan, even though you have had only a short time with us. "

No cat let out the joyful yowling of his new name, not even Rosepetal.

Cats cleared the way as Raintalon walked into the warrior den.

The silence was not broken until Windstorm came to set out patrols.

The half moon's light filled the mossy hollow. Raintalon stood quietly, looking into the puddle that formed outside the warriors den. Ripples formed in the puddles and an image broke out of the ripples. He stared in horror. Raintalon slashed it away and the image was gone._ He's here, I can only warn him, I can't help him anymore._ Raintalon stood upright and walked into the den, without another thought.

_**Chapter 10**_

The misty forest crept back into his dreams that night. When the dark forest appeared, he saw them again, the pair of purple eyes. Paralyzed, he couldn't move. A jet black tom walked into the small clearing.

"I've been waiting for a cat like you, Windstorm."

"How do you know my name?" Windstorm hissed.

"Don't you know? I've been waiting for a strong, intelligent cat like you. If I've sparked your interest, come back when there is no moon."

The image began to fade and the tom was gone. Opening his eyes, he found himself in the warriors den. Panting, he got up and came to the mossy clearing. It was a little bit before sunhigh and cats were filing the clearing with the dizzying colors of the forest. Sighing, he shook himself and got ready to sort out patrols.

_**Chapter 11**_

Rosepetal climb the first branches of the tree. Cherrypaw followed awkwardly.

"It's okay; it's your first time."

Cherrypaw's small paw grasped the tree limb and pulled up. She panted , and held on tightly to the bark.

"What if we fall?" Cherrypaw's small voice came when she saw how high they were.

"Then Watersong and Mosspaw are going to have their paws full while you're in the medicine cat den. " Rosepetal chuckled.

"Hey, not funny!" she prodded her.

Rosepetal looked down at the bushes, Windstorm came out.

"Hold on." Rosepetal whispered as she went to the lowest branch.

Yowling, she leaped. Windstorm jumped, but Rosepetal already tackled into him.

Getting up, Rosepetal shook the dust off of her pelt.

"What was that for?" Windstorm coughed.

"And that's how you sneak up on your prey, Cherrypaw!" She called the tree.

Cherrypaw came down the same way, tackling into Windstorm.

Cherrypaw was able to pin him down. "StarClan, you're strong!" Windstorm hissed.

"Where's Buzzardpaw?" Rosepetal asked, looking around.

"I have no idea; he's hunting near here, so came here to see if he was hunting the trees."

"I am!" A voice called out.

Buzzardpaw leaped down through the branches, carrying two squirrels and two mice.

"Great StarClan! I thought you were just starting hunting training!" Rosepetal exclaimed as he gathered up another three mice and a sparrow.

Windstorm's yellow eyes grew in amazement. Cherrypaw looked down guilty at the small vole she had caught earlier.

"Well, we should drop this off at the camp, Cherrypaw you help him with the elders and then eat, were joining the dusk patrol." Rosepetal said after awhile.

The four cats went there separated ways.

_**Chapter 12**_

Windstorm gathered his courage and went into the dark forest, there was no moon, but the forest didn't give any moonlight anyway. He came to the clearing. The same black, massive tom was there.

"Hello." The tom said when he came.

Windstorm said nothing.

"Now that you're sure of what you want, we can start."

Windstorm looked down, _was_ this what he wanted?

"Sure, you want to be leader, don't you?"

Windstorms fur stood. _How did he know?_

"Now, you need to know something, don't listen to Raintalon. He's full of lies. Only demanding the power you deserve will bring you leadership."

The tom got into a fighting stance, "Now, attack me!"

"What?"

Before he had time to think, the tom had tackled him.

"Pitiful really; _faster!_"

Windstorm got up and jumped to avoid his tackles, but the tom still easily pinned him down.

The fighting didn't end until sunrise, by then the tom was scarred on his sides.

Everything disappeared like mist on water, and Windstorm was back in the warriors den.

Suddenly, he wanted to be in the life of battle, blood could shed, it didn't matter. He shook his head, what was thinking? Was this what the black tom was telling him about?

Mosspaw came out of the medicine cat den. Walking over to Windstorm, something clouded his eyes.

"What, Mosspaw?"

He blinked and coughed out, "Robinstar is ill."

Windstorm looked at him, he felt his jaw drop._ Ill?_

Sprinting, he made his way to the medicine cat den.

He heard the argument of Watersong and Robinstar.

"I'm not sick!" Robinstar's voice ended with a chough.

Watersong barley looked up from the herbs, "Yes, you are. Windstorm will take care of everything, don't worry.

_**Chapter 13**_

"This past moon, Windstorm has been acting strangely…" Icepelt's usual sleek fur was now dirty and fluffed up in some areas.

Rosepetal began to groom her fur, "I know, he barely realizes anything," twitching her ears near her swollen belly.

Icepelt sighed, "I wonder if my kits will have a good father or not, I've tried to tell him, but he's always so cranky. He barks at me whenever I try to tell him.

Raintalon padded up to the two she-cats, "Windstorm?"

The she-cats nodded. Raintalon went to the other side of Icepelt.

"I'm sorry he's acting like that, especially with your kits." Raintalon looked at Rosepetal.

"You may need to start eating more prey, looks like you're going to have kits too." Raintalon said muzzling her.

Rosepetal nodded, "Watersong told me I had at least two, but I really didn't want bother much, with Robinstar in there."

"She's got a really bad chough, Watersong is worried it's Greencough but we don't know for sure."

The three cats looked at the medicine cat den. Mosspaw dashed out, running their direction.

Mosspaw stopped in front of Raintalon, "Robinstar wants to talk to you, privately."

Raintalon looked at Rosepetal and Icepelt, his ice blue eyes full of concern, but they both shooed him away.

Raintalon walked into the medicine cat den, Watersong and Mosspaw quickly making reamides for simple wounds. Robinstar's ginger gray fur was ungroomed and her amber eyes were glazed.

The light blue gray medicine cat and her black and white spotted apprentice watched as her breaths became shallow. It didn't need a clan cat to know what was going on.

_She's losing another life,_ Raintalon thought sadly. She had already lost one, _Why StarClan? Windstorm is not ready to become leader, not now!_

Finally with a saddening shallow breathe, her flank stilled and her eyes stared at nothing.

_She's in the hands of StarClan, she's young, but wise and she's a good leader, even though Robinstar only has four lives left now, and knowing Purpleeyes, he could make mouse to do a back flip, I hope his loyalty will bring him back to his clan._

_**Chapter 14**_

Windstorm raced through the dark forest, he was finally going to know what Purpleeyes had in store! Robinstar can't stand in his way now!

Windstorm felt something pulling him back. Turning, he saw the same figure in his dream.

_Raintalon!_ Hissing, he got in a fighting stance, ready to pounce.

"That's no necessary, Windstorm." Raintalon said turning, his ice blue eyes filled with pain.

Windstorm looked at the shining figure in front of him; it was obviously a StarClan cat, for there were stars in her fur and eyes. It was a blue gray furred she-cat; her deep blue eyes stared at Windstorm.

"Windstorm, you should take more warning to what your becoming." The StarClan cat said sadly, and she image faded along with Raintalon.

Windstorm sat, trying to think about it, he _did_ want leadership of his clan, but he really didn't like the idea of killing Robinstar. Purpleeyes said it would be easy after she lost two lives to the sickness, and he would be a leader before he knew it. He turned back to the dark forest, and continued to run, no matter what, he would be the next leader of DragonClan. A few paces away, stood the StarClan figure and Raintalon.

"We tried, Raintalon." The star pelted warrior said quietly.

"No, Oceaneyes, we have to try again, we can't let him become leader in this state."

Oceaneyes looked at him sadly, and shook her head. Raintalon gripped the ground with his claws.

"I can't let him turn into what I did; I have to stop him, somehow."

"You and Purpleeyes have had many fights, but this one is Windstorm's, there's nothing we can do for him now."

The two cats looked at each other; their eyes brimmed with sadness, and turned away.

_**Chapter 15**_

Windstorm stood behind Robinstar while she announced that Windstorm would be doing most of the leader duties while she was sick. She stumbled down the rocks and rigidly walked into the medicine cat den.

"Thank you." Windstorm said flatly. Now _he_ was on the highstones, Robinstar was weak; she could run to StarClan for all he cared.

He looked at the crowd of his clanmates, and caught sight of Raintalon.

He shook his head and looked away. Windstorm was furious, and lifted his head, yowling.

"A clan meeting must take place, _now._"

Robinstar looked shocked as she limped to the front of the small cave.

"I don't think I'm the only cat who thinks Raintalon doesn't belong here."

Yowls of agreement sounded in the air. Robinstar's and Rosepetal's eyes grew as wide as owl eyes.

"We shouldn't let this filthy tribe cat blood get mixed in with our pure blood, we should get rid of it, rid us from tribe blood!"

The ringing of agreement grew louder; Raintalon looked at Windstorm head on, daring him to look away. Windstorm was pleased to have the support of the clan.

"Robinstar, I think it would be for the best for the clan if Raintalon left, I request you make him leave."

Robinstar's amber eyes smoldered with anger. Opening her mouth, she started to speak but Raintalon cut him off, "If you want me to leave, I will."

Walking slowly, he padded to the fern shaded tunnel and Rosepetal dashed after him.

"No, No! You can't leave! Please!"

Raintalon looked at her sadly, and licked her head like she was a troubled kit.

"It's not a choice, I'm sorry."

Robinstar stood up, "Raintalon, you are not leaving."

Her amber eyes dug into Windstorm's.

"Windstorm, I am not dead yet. Until I am, I make the decisions here, not you, thank you very much."

Windstorm waved his tail to the cats, "Many want the tribe cat gone, and his blood will taint us."

"Fine, then throw me out like old bedding too. Because I'm kin with tribe cats, but StarClan chose _me _to be leader. Raintalon is a wonderful warrior."

Windstorm stumbled back, _Kin with those mouse brained cats? StarClan, you've got to be joking!_

Robinstar was not finished, "In fact, Raintalon, I want you to be my deputy, you have more experience than Windstorm, and I hope you will serve me well."

Both toms looked at her with shock.

_**Chapter 16**_

Windstorm waited, the prey would come, if he was patient enough. He let his mind wander to last night, what happened? Raintalon didn't seem to want to be deputy, but Robinstar made him one anyway, that meant one step back to leader, and I would be harder now that Robinstar herself denounced his position. He heard something shuffling in the bushes, and to his amazement, he saw Raintalon and Buzzardpaw.

"Are you sure?" Buzzardpaw asked nervously.

"Its okay, no one's going to know, we're far from camp and Rosepetal is hunting on the other side of the forest." Raintalon said soothingly.

_He's taking him away to the tribes! He doesn't want the clan to know!_

He couldn't hold it back; he leaped and landed squarely on his shoulders. Raintalon looked shocked as a mouse.

"What are you doing?"

"You took my sister, my apprentice and now my leadership." Windstorm hissed into his ears.

He sank him claws into his pelt and bit him in the neck. Raintalon's fur stood up, and grew still. Windstorm let go, and let Raintalon's limp body fall.

Buzzardpaw looked at him scared, "What's wrong with you?"

Windstorm's yellow eyes locked on to his, "What do you mean?" He growled

Buzzardpaw shrank, "Your crazy! How can you kill one of your clanmates? I wanted extra training, because you weren't giving me any lessons and Rosepetal and Cherrypaw are hunting so I asked Raintalon. I was embarrassed to admit I'm not getting good training so told him I wanted it to be private! But when has killing him going to solve anything! I hope your kits aren't like that!"

"Kits?" Windstorm asked. He suddenly remembered all the times Icepelt trying to tell him something, then he remembered how she went into the medicine cat den with the borage leafs, _she's having kits! _

The bushes exploded and covered mentor and apprentice with leaves. Mosspaw rushed to Raintalon.

"What happened?"

Windstorm was about to tell him but Buzzardpaw interrupted, "We don't know, we think he was attacked by another cat, a rouge cat probably."

Mosspaw nodded and began to try to find out what's wrong.

"We need to get to camp; he needs something for his shock."

As soon as he said this, Raintalon open his eyes. Mosspaw looked relived.

Buzzardpaw and Mosspaw helped each other get Raintalon to camp, leaving Windstorm in the clearing to think about what happened.

_**Chapter 17**_

"Okay! This is the last one, stay strong, Rosepetal!" Mosspaw whispered.

Raintalon began licking it immediately when Watersong handed it to him.

Mosspaw whispered again, "It's a tom, the only one. He's a bit darker than your cream color."

The three kits huddled around Rosepetal, drinking milk.

Falconkit and Moonkit looked over Icepetal's tail.

"What are they doing, why can't they play?" Falconkit grumbled.

Icepelt looked at him softly, "Maybe when they open their eyes, or when Rosepetal says so."

Falconkit stumbled over Icepelt's tail before she could say anything.

He's brown, tabby fur clashed with the soft creamy colors of Rosepetal's kits.

He prodded the tom and it mewled angrily. Windstorm quickly grabbed him by the scruff, and dropped him next to Moonkit, whose cinder and white spotted fur fluffed up in excitement.

"What do they look like? What are their names?"

Raintalon nodded his head, "That's right."

He gently rubbed against Rosepetal, "What should we name them?"

Rosepetal looked at her three kits, one of the she-kits had a creamy color of gold and orange and the other one looked more like Raintalon, with a soft gray color.

"Why don't we name them Honeykit and Dawnkit?"

"Beautiful, what about the tom?"

"You name him."

Raintalon looked thoughtful, "How about Brackenkit?"

Rosepetal sighed, "Perfect."

She curled up with her kits and fell asleep.

_**Chapter 18**_

Robinstar and Raintalon quietly left camp.

"I'm worried; I'm not going to live forever." Robinstar said sadly.

Raintalon's eyes clouded, and Robinstar looked at him perplexed.

"That's not my only worry." He said softly.

"I know it was Windstorm who did that to you."

"As if it would matter."

Robinstar ran her tail down his back, "There's something wrong, isn't there?"

"Ah, like when you were a kit, you're always right. Yes, something is bothering me." Raintalon looked wistfully.

"We all grieved for Oceaneyes, Jaysong said herself it was out of love."

"It's not that." He said sharply. "It's Purpleeyes."

Robinstar's eyes grew, "Purpleeyes? That horrible cat, isn't he dead?"

Raintalon looked awkwardly, "His spirit will never die."

Robinstar stammered "B-but is this why Windstorm is acting so strangely, why he attacked you?

Raintalon nodded. Robinstar looked down, hopeless. "I miss the mountains."

Raintalon looked far away, "Is that why you gave me this name?"

Robinstar sternly said, "No matter what, you'll always be Icetalon to me."

"That name is full of shame; I can't believe I use to be like Purpleeyes."

"I kept my name, you should too."

"StarClan has blessed you with nine lives, you should be happy with that."

"I can't imagine Windstorm as…..Wind_star_, though."

Raintalon and Robinstar continued to walk in the dawns early light, without speaking another word.

_**Chapter 19**_

"_Get up!_ Seriously, are you really that weak?" Purpleeyes hissed.

Windstorm pulled himself up, ready to fall back down. His flanks were covered in wounds.

He was relieved when the images of the dark forest were fading, but a new image came back.

There were mountains all around the area, and he saw two cats, both a blue gray color, but the she-cat was a bit lighter colored. The she-cat was on the ground, her breaths quick and shallow.

"Please, don't go." The tom whispered.

"I have to." The she-cat whispered quietly.

"But what about Rob-"

"I told Whitewind, she knows and will take care of her."

The she-cat's flank stilled, and the tom hovered over her, grooming her unkempt fur.

"That's how I died, Windstorm."

Windstorm jumped as he saw the cat's starry fur, it was the same cat that tried to help him!

"My name is Oceaneyes and mother of Robinstar."

Windstorm stared in amazement. The cat muzzled him like a kit.

"Rainstorm has had a difficult road; he cares not only about you and Rosepetal. He cares for the clan. He's had experiences with Purpleeyes, and he doesn't want you to go through what he did."

Windstorm narrowed his burning yellow eyes. "I _will_ become leader!"

Oceaneyes sighed, "It's like talking to a rock. I just hope you know what you're doing."

Her image blurred and she was gone.

Windstorm woke, in the warriors den. Raintalon was sleeping near Rosepetal's nest, even though she was not in it.

Robinstar was sitting at the edge at the medicine cat den. Windstorm angrily padded towards. Robinstar looked at him, surprised.

"Why?"

Robinstar gave him a pitiful look, "I know there must be-"

Mosspaw got between them, carrying fresh bedding, looking at them both closely.

"Why don't you get some fresh air, Robinstar? Stretching out for legs will help you get better."

Robinstar nodded, quietly thankful. The pair of former deputy and leader devolved into the bushes, into the forest.

_**Chapter 20**_

Silence may have meant not speaking, but it was still so loud, Windstorm could barely stand it.

"Why?" He replied the simple, yet most unanswerable question.

"With what?" Robinstar looked down.

"Everything!" He barked, "Changing my position, not telling me about Raintalon, and what about your motives?"

"Look," Robinstar defended herself, "I didn't know until I was told, by Whitewind. I would suppose you would know, Raintalon told me everything."

"Oh, so you have him spy for you?"

"No, but the reason I named Raintalon deputy was _because_ of you!"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You don't understand what you're becoming, if you became a leader, you would rip this clan apart like Purpleeyes."

"Okay, that makes sense now, but what about Raintalon?"

"What about him?"

"I know I could have killed him with a blow he got. And I think he did die, but…"

Robinstar instantly looked away, nervous. Mosspaw burst in front of them.

"Raintalon is ill!"

"Ill!" Robinstar squealed.

Windstorm tilted his head, "Ill? How? He was perfectly fine when we left camp."

Mosspaw's emerald eyes grew wide, "I don't know, he collapsed to the ground, he got real stiff, we don't know much more than that."

Robinstar looked at him, "Come with me, I know what it is."

"What?"

Robinstar let out an annoyed sigh, "Let's just say that if we don't get help soon, he could die! Better?"

The group hurried back to camp, to see Watersong trying to massage Raintalon's stiff limbs.

"Mosspaw, he needs water." Robinstar said immediately.

Watersong's cloudy eyes lighted, "Do you know what it is?"

Robinstar nodded scared, "Where's that water?"

Mosspaw returned quickly, a bundle of moss in his mouth soaked with fresh water.

"Okay, Mosspaw, I want you to stare really hard at the water, not the moss, but the water."

After a few moments, Mosspaw's eyes dilated, and to the gathered cats, the water floated in mid-air.

"In the name of StarClan, _what are you doing?_" Rosepetal screeched.

"Now, move it to Raintalon, right on his flank." Robinstar whispered, shaking.

Mosspaw did so, as amazed as the others. The water hovered over to Raintalon's flank, and to all of the cats' shock, the waters crystal clear appearance turned to a dark, muddy color, barley see-through.

"Hurry, bring the water to the dirt place, make sure no one drinks it. It will get them sick, too."

"But-"

"_Hurry!_"

Mosspaw rushed out, and Raintalon looked up, and ran after him.

_**Chapter 21**_

"Mosspaw, I now name you Mossfang. You have proven yourself, but you will still be my apprentice." Watersong said in front of the clan, Raintalon and Rosepetal in the back.

"What happened? You scared me to death." Whispered Rosepetal.

"It's nothing, you shouldn't worry much." Raintalon said crossly.

Rosepetal still rubbed next to him, trying to comfort him with her soft, sleek fur.

Mossfang and Watersong jumped down from the Highstones and padded back to the medicine cat den. Three small kits tumbled from the nursery, racing towards Raintalon and Rosepetal.

"Rosepetal, Rosepetal!" Honeykit, Brackenkit and Dawnkit squealed.

Dawnkit held up a pigeon feather triumphantly, "My first catch!"

Brackenkit snorted, "One of the apprentices dropped it while they were taking it to the elders den!"

Honeykit stuck out her tongue, "You're just jealous!"

The two rolled on the ground and Rosepetal had to get between the two quarreling kits. Raintalon still stared at the mountains.

_Embertail won't be satisfied until he has the whole world underneath his paws, I can only worry when he will find his way here…_

Dawnkit pounced up onto Raintalon, "I don't want to get hurt! Save me!"

Raintalon felt amusement flood through him and gently set her on the ground. He raced through the two cream colored kits, yowling "I'm a badger! I'm a badger! I'm going to rip you to shreds!"

For that little moment, everything was right, everything was at peace. But then that moment ended.

_**Chapter 22**_

Heat radiated through the camp, large flashes of fire blinded cats and forced themselves to tackle the fire cats.

"What's going on?" Windstorm yelled over the yowling cats.

Raintalon's sleek fur was fluffed up in anger, "It's a raid! Let's hope they leave!"

Robinstar leaped with what strength she had left onto the high stones, "Stop!" She yowled.

Every cat stood still, waiting. Raintalon joined Robinstar on the tallest rock.

"This is not your land, you took ours, get out!" Raintalon said in fury.

A large ginger tom with red flecks padded to the bottom of the rocks, "We want this land, too. You're so weak we could take it right now."

Raintalon and Mossfang got a strange look in both of their eyes, so did Robinstar.

"Embertail, this you last chance, leave or you know what will happen."

Embertail took a fighting position, "I know what will happen, and I'm not scared of you."

Raintalon's claws grew longer instantly, tipped in what look like ice.

_What in the name of StarClan is he doing? _Windstorm wondered.

Yowling, Raintalon outstretched his claws and landed on Embertail, and Mossfang joined him with the same ice-tipped claws. They ripped the ginger fur up, and dug in. Embertail let out a wince and stood still, he fell to the ground. He shuddered and hiss out something menacing.

"I haven't got one of those in a while." Embertail snorted as he got back up.

Mossfang and Raintalon stood side by side, ready to pounce.

"We're leaving, but know that we will come back."

The ginger and flame colored cats quickly retreated through the fern tunnel. Raintalon's eyes filled with calm once again and the deep hatred was gone from his eyes. Windstorm knew he did not like that Embertail cat. Then he remembered, Embertail was the tribe of lava's leader!

_**Chapter 23**_

Robinstar looked at the ruins of her camp. Everything except the nursery was destroyed. Cats gathered around trying to put the leaves together. Raintalon rubbed against her ginger fur, "It's going to be okay."

Robinstar, guided by Raintalon, made her way to the elder's den to inspect. Blackwhisker and Foxfur stood quietly with head down, in grief.

"What's wro-?" Raintalon at Snowfall's limp body.

Robinstar looked away, Raintalon gripped his claws in the earth. Foxfur and Blackwhisker began to groom her fur. "She couldn't find her way out when the den caught on fire." Foxfur whispered.

Blackwhisker looked at Raintalon hotly, "Why are you grieving? _You_ haven't known her- "

"I know, but every cats life lost is a loss for the entire clan." Raintalon cut him off. "And this is one of the worst way to die, at the feet of something as cold blooded as war and useless bloodshed."

Raintalon met Blackwhisker's amber eyes, "I know you will miss your sister, after seeing her get attacked by a twoleg kit. It was horrible how she had to retire so early. Your scars are a constant reminder of what you did, thank StarClan it was for a good perpous. "

Raintalon and Robinstar continued to make their way around camp. After a while, Raintalon helped Robinstar on the Highstones. A yowl went through the air, cats looked over to the two cats.

"This should have never happened." Robinstar said out loud.

Raintalon called for attention. "Mentors and apprentices are all on hunting, every other cat is on repair, Windstorm."

Windstorm looked up, shocked "Windstorm, will you help with the warriors den? Buzzardpaw will be okay by himself."

As shocked as he was, Windstorm nodded.

That night, Windstorm collapsed into the make-shift moss bed, falling into fitful sleeps.

The milky mossy clearing came back to vision, and he began to wonder if he really wanted to be leader, if he was truly ready.

"Hello, Windstorm."

Windstorm whipped around to see a StarClan cat, the tom had tabby gray stripes and broad shoulders. _Ivystripe! My father!_

"You will have your time, you are destined to be leader, but not know." The image faded and Windstorm awoke. He sat up and padded out into the new leaf rain.

_**Chapter 24**_

Rain pattered against the mossy tree den. Robinstar sat awkwardly next to Raintalon.

"You know that telling them to leave won't be enough."

"I know!" Robinstar said bitterly.

Raintalon looked at her, "You know what we need to do."

Robinstar glared at him "No, we are a clan, not a tribe. I'm not going to teach-"

Raintalon cut her off, "We have to. Mossfang learned well, they could adapt to using the ability."

Robinstar sighed, "Are you sure? Not all the cats have ancestors from tribe cats."

"Windstorm doesn't, look at him."

"Fine, you win, but only the apprentices. It helps to learn at a young age."

Just as Raintalon walked out, he whispered "I know it's hard, I'm proud of you Robinfur. "

The sun filled the training hollow with bright light. Raintalon lined the three apprentices up. Cherrypaw, Buzzardpaw and Goosepaw stood straight. Rosepetal and Windstorm and Bluetail stood in the back.

"Now, get ready to pounce." Raintalon instructed, the three readied their haunches.

Raintalon stood in front of them, "Attack!"

All three apprentices pounced, but in five seconds they were back were they started.

Raintalon stood up, "Now, what's the problem?"

Cherrypaw spat, "You're heavier, stronger and faster."

Raintalon tilted his head, "So? In battle, that doesn't matter."

Goosepaw licked her wound, "But this is training, not real life."

Raintalon got a strange look in his eyes, "I'm afraid this could become a reality all too easily."

"Robinstar has agreed with me, you must prepare for battle-"

"So are you saying we aren't up to the challenge?" Buzzardpaw said hotly.

Raintalon shrugged, "To simplify, you are not ready, to begin, focus, on nothing but yourself."

The three cats looked perplexed, but after several moments, Cherrypaw shrugged, "Fine."

Raintalon hovered over her, "You would be a good earth bender…"

"What does tha-"Cherrypaw began but Raintalon had already moved on.

"Goosepaw would be a good earth bender too, Buzzardpaw has potential in wind."

"What does that even mean?" Goosepaw inquired. Raintalon locked his ice blue eyes on him "You will see."

_**Chapter 25**_

"Well, the trainings gone well." Robinstar rasped. Buzzardpaw let out a huge gust of air, and blew Cherrypaw off the ground, but she held deeply into the earth and stood still. The ground shook and Buzzardpaw fell down. "Good job!" Raintalon called. Robinstar stared at him "You know, even though I didn't think you could do it, you did. But I still don't think it's enough."

Raintalon locked gazes with her, "What do you mean?"

Robinstar shook her head, "StarClan, I don't know. I just can't think of anything else then the next battle. "

Raintalon muzzled her, "I know that Windstorm will be ready."

"But what if he's not?"

Raintalon quietly rasped her head with his tongue. "Then StarClan will have a _lot_ of new members."

The mossy clearing seemed to fade, as the cat prowled into the dark forest. The cats eyes narrowed, the bushes provided enough cover so it could hide until the right moment.

Just as it had feared, Windstorm trudged into the clearing next to Purpleeyes.

"Look," Windstorm started without stopping to let him speak "I don't want to train with you anymore."

Purpleeyes neck fur bristled. "What?"

"I think I don't want to be a leader your training me to be."

Purpleeyes fluffed up, "You will regret your words!" Then, like in the raid, heat seemed to radiate from Purpleeyes. His claws became wreathed in fire and lashed at him, but like Buzzardpaw, he was able to summon a great gust of wind, enough to tip the black tom over.

Purpleeyes was not dazed, and swiftly got up again. "You piece of-"But he never finished his sentence, for Windstorm had tackled into him, knocking the wind out of him. Windstorm jumped back to avoid any flailing around, and Purpleeyes staggered up, and hiss out "Take this!" he launched himself with claws outstretched covered in fire. Paralyzed, Windstorm couldn't move. All he could remember was staring helplessly at the red and orange hue. Then, just as Purpleeyes almost hit Windstorm, something knocked Purpleeyes out of the way.

Windstorm gasped, a starry warrior of StarClan had tackled and bit into Purpleeyes neck. Her fur was sleek and a light gray blue. Her deep blue eyes locked onto Purpleeyes and she lashed her claws along his muzzle. Purpleeyes hissed and yowled in pain. "How dare you come this deep into the dark forest, StarClan maggot!" The StarClan warrior stood, "Purpleeyes, we all know off the crimes you have done, Windstorm is standing up for himself, and I won't let you get in his way."

Windstorm stared wide-eyed as he remembered once again the dead she-cat. "Oceaneyes!" He whispered so softly, he wondered if he actually spoke.

Purpleeyes sat and licked his wound on his flank, "Well, I'm sure all the tribes believe that."

Oceaneyes stared at him, eyes blazing, "Raintalon didn't tell the truth!"

Windstorm's jaw dropped _what?_ Oceaneyes started screaming, "A fox? Foxes didn't even live there! WE ALL KNEW IT WAS YOU!"

Windstorm was in horror, Purpleeyes _killed_ Oceaneyes?

Windstorm's eye lids flickered open; the warriors den came to sight. _Did that mean Raintalon lied about Oceaneyes death? If so, why did he? And why would Oceaneyes come to save me? She obviously was a good friend with Raintalon, and he wasn't sure why Raintalon didn't come himself if that reason. I don't think Raintalon even knew about this, so did Oceaneyes come on her own judgment?_

With too many questions flooding his head, he laid his head on his paws and stared out into the mossy clearing drizzled with dew in the morning. He longed for the soft fur of Icepelt and her light blue eyes shimmering in the sun, her tail sweeping the grass. Windstorm limped to her nest, her sweet smell was faded and stale, but it was better than nothing and he sleep silently in her nest.

_**Chapter 26**_

Rosepetal trudged out of the nursery, "Brackenkit! Get back here!"

Brackenkit stood up from the fresh-kill pile "But I'm hungry!"

Rosepetal sighed and picked him up by the scruff, trudging back to the nursery. Raintalon stood beside the nursery, "How are they?"

Rosepetal turned gruffly, "I can't wait for them to be apprentices. Then they'll be out of my fur!."

Raintalon's eyes grew sharp and looked out to the warriors den. "What's wrong?" Rosepetal asked quietly.

He yanked his eyes away and looked at her, "Nothing." He reassured her. But he could not hide his feeling of Oceaneyes. She had come to Windstorms dreams and he come almost swear he could see her sleek blue fur again.

Rosepetal cuddled close to him, and Raintalon muzzled her deeply, at a loss of words, he knew Oceaneyes would be happy for him.

Windstorm got up stiffly at sunhigh. He smelled the air; its stillness crept over him like cobwebs and he could not shake the feeling that something was very wrong. Cats crowded the nursery and a limp body almost came crashing out, coughing. Two strong kits helped her up, Windstorm almost yowled in grief as Icepelt was half dragged to the medicine cat den. He wanted to come over but he was afraid. Windstorm solemn went to the nursery where Moonkit and Falconkit would come and tackle him, and ever since, Icepelt gave him the cold shoulder. A voice whispered in his ear and he could her Oceaneyes shining voice, _Listen to your heart, she will understand._ Confidence refreshed, he dashed over to her. Her blue eyes were dull with sickness, and her head hung down, looking at the ground. Windstorm tried to coax her to look up but she didn't seem to realize he was there.

Mossfang and Watersong looked at her with shock, "What's wrong?"

Moonkit looked at the medicine cats, "We don't know, she was fine until she was coughing and she began to shiver."

Watersong began to rummage through the pungent smells of herbs. Mossfang looked down and whispered to the small kits as if it was something they wouldn't understand. "Young ones, I'm afraid you mother is very sick with something called greencough. " Windstorms pelt prickled, "Greencough?"

Moonkit and Falconkit crept closer to their father and Watersong led her inside. Moonkit looked up and Windstorm and dug her head in his fur. Falconkit went to the other side, "Is she okay?"

Windstorm looked at him sadly, his amber eyes filled with sadness, "She might not, but let us hope StarClan will help her."

In all honesty, Windstorm truly didn't know. He remembered his own father with the sickness, he wanted to leave, but it felt wrong to go away.

Brackenkit zoomed out of the nursery and dashed out to Falconkit. "Come on! We playing mouse!"

Falconkit looked at him with dull, sad eyes, "I don't want to play. Play with your sisters."

Brackenkit sighed, "There sleeping!" Falconkit opened his mouth, but Windstorm interrupted them both.

"Brackenkit, don't you think your mother has had enough to worry about with greencough in the camp?" Brackenkit shrunk to the ground. "I was just trying to have fun."

Falconkit met eye to eye with him, "My mother is really sick, I want to stay here."

Rosepetal pushed out of the nursery and began to call for Brackenkit. He slunk back to his mother, and both of them came over to Windstorm.

Rosepetal's green eyes clouded as she got closer. Moonkit had fallen asleep on the ground and Windstorm wrapped his tail around her. Falconkit gave Brackenkit a look and stared back to the medicine cat den.

"Are you okay? Do you want to go hunting or maybe go with me and Cherrypaw?"

Windstorm nodded his head no. Rosepetal muzzled him and whispered "I'm sorry, I pray to StarClan she gets better."

_**Chapter 27**_

Mossfang nudged the catmint leaves closer to Icepelt's mouth. She didn't even move. Mossfang looked at Watersong, worried.

Watersong gently nudged her, and Icepelt looked up. Watersong whispered, "Please eat them, and think about Windstorm, your kits, your clan. They need you."

Icepelt tried to lap them up but they hurt going down her throat. "I'm so thirsty, my throat-" She broke off coughing.

Something rustled the moss entrance, a small bundle of gray and brown entered, and Icepelt could tell it was her kits and Windstorm checking on her. Moonkit padded over to her, but Watersong shooed her away, for she could get sick, too.

Icepelt awoke, she felt enormously better, but she realized that she was in StarClan hunting grounds, _How will my kits handle it? More importantly, how will Windstorm handle it?_ She took a closer look at the lake side area she woke up in, and she saw something on the water, someone was swimming towards her. A gray blue she cat with stars in her eyes came to her, her pelt not giving any signs of being wet.

"Are you from StarClan?" She whispered, wide eyed.

The she-cat nodded solemnly, "But don't worry, this not your time. But talk with me. Follow me through the forest."

They broke out in a run until they reached a sandy clearing. The cat slowly took a seat, "My name Is Oceaneyes, Icepelt. I have come to fetch you to talk about something."

By the time Oceaneyes was done, Icepelt was yowling in anger; Windstorm would never do such a thing…._or would he?_

Oceaneyes looked at her through deep blue eyes that were filled with deep pools of grief and sadness. Her fur was dirty and unkempt, a lot different than that of her first appearance. Long scars began to run down her flank and legs, blood began to shed, her ears torn.

Icepelt looked at her, horrified. Oceaneyes sat down, not bothering her wounds, "Secrets and lies bring out the worst," And instantly, her wounds were gone and her eyes were bright. She sat next to a faded image of Robinstar and Raintalon, "Love and peace brings out the best. Raintalon is on his last life, and so if Robinstar. Windstorm must be ready to face the challenge. He will have to become leader, one that will bring peace, stop senseless bloodshed and be loyal to his clan until every last life is gone."

Icepelt stood, confused. "What? Raintalon's not a leader. He doesn't have 9 lives."

Oceaneyes gave her a pitiful glance, "StarClan needed a young warrior, one who had knowledge, one that knew of Purpleeyes but could make someone as arrogant as Windstorm begin to see his faults."

"StarClan decided that with nine lives, he would do his job easily. But it wasn't as simple as that. As soon as Raintalon is gone, he can't come back. Windstorm will be on his own. So unless _you_ can help him, StarClan will have many new members."

Oceaneyes began to fade and Icepelt woke up in the medicine cat den, she wasn't gone, but the horrible true sank in her heart. This means Raintalon's not going to be here for much longer.

_**Chapter 28**_

"You know she won't get better with you always being around to remind her of you."

The voice made Windstorm jump; he turned to see Raintalon's broad shoulder and strong legs.

"I just want her to get better." Windstorm said quietly, and rested his head on his paws.

Raintalon silently moved through the fern tunnel, not thinking much of everything else, until he reached a small stream that flowed slowly and lazily down a path.

His mind flowed to memories that ached, but they came through anyway. Slashing, tiny paws played in the river current, sweeping the sandy floor gingerly, two kits trashed in the water, a back tom and blue-gray tom.

They flung water with their paw, getting each other wet, until the blue-gray tom shook his head, and roamed back to the shore.

Shaking leaves brought him back to the forest, and Icepelt emerged from the bushes.

"Shouldn't you be in the medicine cat den?" Raintalon questioned.

Icepelt's blue eyes locked with his, "Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?" Raintalon hissed.

Icepelt blinked, "Windstorm, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't tried to stop him."

Raintalon stared into the crystal blue water, looking at his own reflection, and wanted to spit, he hated himself.

"Oceaneyes told me about it." Icepelt spoke softly.

"I figured." Raintalon said with his eyes glazed.

"She also said something about you on your last life."

Raintalon sat up, "What?"

Icepelt looked away, "She said that she missed you too."

Raintalon sank his claws in the ground, "That's a shocker."

"Why?"

Raintalon didn't speak, his gaze fixed hard on the water.

"She loves you, I don't know what you keep telling you self she doesn't."

Raintalon stared at her, hostility growing in his eyes, "Because I killed her."

Icepelt shook her head, "No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did!" Raintalon said shaking, "I didn't stop Purpleeyes, I could have saved her, but-"

Icepelt looked at him through sad eyes, "But she knew you loved her."

Raintalon stared at her, his ice cold eyes burning, "But I didn't tell, I though because we were kin, Purpleeyes would do the same for me."

Raintalon began stomping the ground, "How could I have been so mouse-brained? Purpleeyes?"

He stopped, "And what does he do when I decide to tell, apparently the only thing he could do to me! Kill me!"

He slashed his claws through the stream, an entire stretch turned to solid ice.

Icepelt watched until he stopped, and he fell to the ground wheezing.

"Are you okay?"

Raintalon shook his head, "Just tired."

Icepelt left him on the ground and headed back to camp, thinking about all he said.

_**Chapter 29**_

Windstorm looked at the fresh-kill pile without much interest; all he could think about was Icepelt. But finally, under the eyes of the medicine cat den and his sister, he chose a plump finch to share with Rosepetal. Windstorm didn't have much of an appetite, he felt like someone had tripped him, and knocked the breath out of him.

"I know you're worried but Watersong said she was getting better. She thinks Icepelt will get better soon."

_It's not just that _Windstorm thought angrily. Purpleeyes wasn't going to let him get off the hook without any trouble; he was going to make him pay.

Icepelt tried to go through camp unnoticed but Windstorm saw her as soon as she walked in, he rushed up to her, "Are you okay? Did you just need to stretch your legs?"

Icepelt nodded and headed for the medicine cat den. Windstorm suddenly noticed Raintalon behind her, and he stopped in front of him.

"You know what's going to happen, right?" He hissed softly.

Windstorm nodded, He knew Purpleeyes would come for him; he had to be ready for the fight.

Raintalon looked at him through his ice blue eyes, "We must go a different way this time. The Moonpool will bring us there."

Windstorm rippled with shock, the Moonpool was a sacred lake where cats shared tongues with StarClan, a place where medicine cats went on every half moon. How could such a solemn place bring them to a place like the dark forest?

Robinstar yowled out the greeting for a clan meeting, and they all took their places, Robinstar beckoned Cherrypaw and Buzzardpaw.

Rosepetal looked at her apprentice with pride, and Windstorm did too.

"I call amongst my warrior ancestors to watch upon these new warriors, they have trained hard to learn the ways off your noble code, and I wish you to make them great warriors."

Robinstar dipped her head towards Cherrypaw. Her tortoiseshell pelt gleamed in the Greenleaf sun.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, be loyal to your clan, and protect you clanmates, even at the cost of your life?"

Cherrypaw held her head high, "I do."

"Then you shall be known as Cherryfur, StarClan honors your loyalty and your cunning."

The joyful sounds of the warrior's new name washed over the hollow, like the steady beating of rain.

Robinstar bowed her head to Buzzardpaw. His yellow eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, be loyal to your clan, and protect you clanmates, even at the cost of your life?"

Buzzardpaw replied with a sturdy, "I do."

"Then you shall be known as Buzzardflight. StarClan honors your strength and your speed."

Once again the hollow sounded with the voices of the new warrior's name.

"You will sit vigil tonight while the clan sleeps, you will guard the camp and you will not speak, not even to each other."

Something tugged at Windstorm's tail, he turned to see Raintalon, and he hissed, "Let's go, before they start the vigil."

So the two crept back through the fern tunnel, and Raintalon broke off to a dash, heading up the hilly land to the Moonpool.

As soon as they reached it, the waning moon was hovering in the sky, the indigo of the night inched its way west, creating a blazing sunset over the flinty mountains.

Raintalon looked at Windstorm, his eyes filled with something he had very seen before, utter defeat.

"Windstorm, I'm here only to guild you to the dark forest, I will not help you with this fight."

Windstorm nodded, he had to be ready.

As the sun sunk to the mountains, the toms touched their noses to the icy water. With a jolt, Windstorm found himself in the mossy forest of StarClan.

He followed the trail to the dark forest, and came across the dark clearing of Purpleeyes's home.

Bracing himself, he stood up and yowled. Sure enough, Purpleeyes slunk out of the shadows.

Purpleeyes's violet- gray eyes gleamed mischievously, "Now, so this is a _fair_ fight,"

His eyes shot to the bushes, and fire began to burn and Raintalon was caught in a cage of fire.

_Raintalon? I though he wasn't going to help!_

Purpleeyes launched himself on Windstorms back, but as he hit his back, Windstorm laid low and threw him off and landed on him, forcing him to the ground.

But Purpleeyes was ready, he ripped into his ears and blood began to flood out.

Windstorm yowled with rage and nipped his legs as hard as he could.

Purpleeyes returned the favor and hit his hind leg. A searing pain shot through him, he fell to the ground.

A jet black paw was lifted above his head for a death blow, but something knocked him out of the way.

A flash of gray-blue fur tangled with the black tom. At first Windstorm thought it was Oceaneyes, but there were no stars in the cat's fur.

"Raintalon!" he yowled.

But Raintalon was too focused on his brother. He grabbed the black cat by the scruff and hit him on a tree and let the bark rip into his pelt.

He slashed his claws into his back, and scratched his hind legs, Purpleeyes began to yowl and whimper.

And in an instant, like a snake, Purpleeyes got Raintalon's neck. Blood began to drain and with a sickening thud, he fell limply to the ground.

Purpleeyes collapsed on the ground and grew still, but his flank still heaved.

Windstorm limped over, and looked at the blood stained tom. He hissed out a curse and tried to get up but fell over again.

It was the worst but best feeling Windstorm ever had, as he knocked the last blow that made Purpleeyes fall to the ground forever.

"Raintalon, please get up." He whispered in the blue-gray tom's ear, but some felling inside himself told him, he would never get up.

Windstorm yowled in sadness until he collapsed to the ground, exhausted.

_**Chapter 30**_


End file.
